1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a simulated miniature standing golfer figure holding a miniature golf club which may be moved in a pendulum action through manual operation.
2. Description of Related Art
Simulated golfing figures in miniature are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,222,499 and 3,503,613. In order to provide a simulated miniature figure which will achieve a golf swing of the classic type in the simulated golfer of U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,613, there is used a mechanism which is delicately balanced and subject to inoperability with rough handling, as would be expected for such a figure where it is in constant use or utilized primarily by children. It is an object of the present invention to provide a miniature simulated golfer having a mechanism of a more rugged nature which will allow rough handling and constant use without the same likelihood of failure resulting from such use.